1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to the field of integrated circuits. In particular, the invention relates to reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) from a transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
A transmitter operating at high frequencies, such as 10 Ghz, emits electromagnetic (EM) radiation from its integrated circuit package. The EM radiation may interfere with other electronic equipment. Thus, reducing EMI from a high-frequency transmitter is important.